


The Story of a Tree

by MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14



Series: Welcome to the End [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe: Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Presentation, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14/pseuds/MyPeopleSkillsAreRusty14
Summary: What would happen if Jack needed to make a family tree? Let’s find out!You don’t need to read the first part of the series but I’d recommend it to fully understand
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel (mentioned), Kelly Kline/Lucifer (mentioned)
Series: Welcome to the End [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987216
Kudos: 20





	The Story of a Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here’s the next part of the Welcome to the End series! Please leave kudos and comment! Enjoy!

As soon as Jack’s English teacher, Mrs Notisolance began talking, in her too-happy voice, Jack felt dread set in. This wasn’t going to end well, for him, at least.

“For your assignment this week, you must complete a family tree. You will present this on Monday, along with any interesting stories you have about your family. That’s all, you are dismissed.” As he climbed in his dads’ prized Chevy Impala, affectionately nicknamed Baby, Jack started worrying over the assignment. His family wasn’t the most conventional, he was a archangel Nephilm, the son of Lucifer! More than that, he had three surrogate dads, one of which was dead, for now at least. He decided he was going to be as truthful as possible, with a few adjustments to hide the supernatural, of course. 

Jack sat down at the map table, and began his virtual “tree”. It really was just a bunch of names and lines, but whatever. At the top, was Chuck and Amara. Then, connecting to Chuck, Lucifer, Gabriel, Micheal, Raphael and a bit further down, Castiel. Connected to Cas by a horizontal line was Dean, as Jack remembered the heartfelt confession of his dads, before the Empty came for Cas. Next to Dean was Sam. Connected to Lucifer was his mother, Kelly. He might have never really known her, but he still loved her. Over Kelly were his grandparents on her side. He didn’t like counting them, but he had no choice. Above Sam and Dean was John and Mary. Jack had a hard time writing her name, still guilty over the circumstances of her death. Jack decided to be done with this part, and started brainstorming the other part of his project. He decided to tell their whole story, a watered-down version, but their story non the less. 

TIME-SKIP TO MONDAY

Jack felt his palms sweat. His classmates told stories of a mom and a dad, grandparents on both sides, ancestors with boring, but happy tales. He knew he was next, his (fake) last name put him at the end of the list. 

“Jack Wesson, you’re up!” He stood up, putting his presentation on the big screen as he had seen his peers do. 

“Hi! I’m going to start with my biological mother’ side of things. At the top, we have her parents, and then her. I don’t know much about them, my mother died giving birth to me. At the top of my father’s side, we have Amara, my great aunt and Chuck, my grandfather. Under them you have Chuck’s children, Micheal, Gabriel, Raphael, my biological father Lucifer, and Castiel. Yes, I know, very religious names. Connected to Castiel you have Sam and Dean. They are Cas’ best friends. I was raised by Sam, Dean and Cas. Above Sam and Dean you have their parents, John and Mary. Now I’ll tell a piece of story of my family.” Before he could start, he was interrupted by his teacher.

“Mr Wesson! You were supposed to talk about your ansestors!” Jack smiled sadly.

“I would, but I don’t know anything about them. Once I tell the story, you’ll understand why.”

He took a deep breath. “My uncles never got along. That was just the way it was. Micheal and Lucifer had never gotten along, and at one point they got into a huge fight, over the family business, that was only barely resolved by Castiel, Sam and Dean. Unfortunately, Micheal passed away, along with Gabriel. After these deaths, Lucifer dropped off the grid, leaving behind some chaos.

In the chaos, Raphael tried to take over the business, and change everything for the worse. Castiel managed to, barely, get control, and sold the business to others who could run it in the best interest of the costumers. Raphael passed away not long after, leaving Cas the sole member of the family, that they knew of at least. 

Chuck had abandoned them for the longest time, and Amara hadn’t been heard from in ages. After Sam and Dean re-united with Cas, they found Amara, and not long after, Chuck. Chuck and Amara ran off, leaving my dads. Soon they heard rumors of Lucifer and went to investigate. Turns out Lucifer had fathered a child, me. My mother knew she was going to die, and entrusted my care to Cas, and by extension Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean’s mother had left them when they were young, and their dad had died a few years prior. 

Right before I was born, their mother resurfaced and they resumed contact. My mother died giving birth to me. A long time after, Lucifer passed away. I got to know him a little bit, and he wasn’t a nice person. He had a bit of a grudge again Sam and Dean, something about the business. Then Mary passed. 

Remember Chuck and Amara? They came back for a bit, and soon passed away. Sam, Dean, Cas and I were ready to settle down for a happy life. Dean and Cas got their acts together, and started dating. Unfortunately, something happened to Cas. Then, Sam and Dean decided they wanted a normal life, while looking for Cas of course, and I got enrolled in this school. That’s my family, I guess.” He glanced at his teacher.

“And the reason I didn’t put anything about my ancestors, is because I don’t know anything about them. No one knows enough about my biological family for me to learn anything about it.”

Jack looked around the room. Everyone looked shocked by this tale, he swore he could even see a few tears. He laughed a bit, to himself. They don’t even know the half of it.

“Wow. I’m so sorry for all your losses, Jack. You may take a seat.” Jack knew how it must look, he knew everyone must be pitying him. The kid with the dead family. He didn’t care. He had his dads, and they would do everything they can to get Cas back. That’s all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment


End file.
